Fire Emblem: The Holy Dragon
by Bloodwitch Raven
Summary: Ranulf and his friends are traveling through Sacae's plains. When they heard heard sounds of battle;I'm not very good at summary's;Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone!**

**How you al' been? For me? Couldn't think for a good one.**

**So I thought I could at least wing it.**

**Hope you like my story. 'kay? And also do not owe Fire Emblem**

_Fire Emblem: The Holy Dragon_

_Chapter 1_

_Making a new friend_

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh... Hate. Summer. Heat." "Come on Ranulf! Or you're going to get leaved behind!" Ike, Soren, and Ranulf traveled from Tellius to Elibe's Sacae.

The three young men are a traveling together to see what outside of Tellius was like. They just arrived Elibe and now they're lost in the Plains of Sacae. "I've told you Soren! That we should have gone to that camp!" The mage sighed. "We told you Ranulf. We don't want any unwanted attention 'cause of-" "Yeah, yeah I know. Man."

When they first came into Sacae they saw a camp not far from them. Ranulf is happy that he could get a good night sleep. As the cat beast was about to ran into the small camp Ike and Soren were able to stop him from entering the camp site. They told Ranulf not to enter towns or cities 'cause of him being a laguz sub-human. That they don't want to start a nation wide panic.

"Hmm, Sun's going down. We should make camp before-" "Hmm?" The two boys looked at the cat beast. "What's the matter?" Ranulf's eyes were filled with shock. "Ranulf... What is it?"

"I... I can hear a battle coming our way." They were shocked that there was a fight coming to them. Now they can hear the battle draw closer. "We need to hide!" Ike Shouted and pointed to some thick Bushes. The three boys hide them selfs good. They wait to see what the fight is about. When the use of magic and sword swinging sound came in full view.

They saw what look like bandits trying to kill a young woman. "So those are shamans, huh." Soren said in amazment. "Yeah. We do have the element of surprise on them. So, on my go."

The enemies' backs were to them with the girl in front.

_'damn those Black Fangs. How they get the better of me?' _One of them starts snickering turned his slightly to his four shamans and two sword mans (himself too). "Remember boys: The girl is not to be harmed. Nergal's orders." whom they guess is the leader. _'What did he say?'_

"Who's Nergal?" The cat beast asked to no one. "Don't know. But, what we do know is that girl is trouble. Ranulf, Soren you two ready?" The two of them nodded.

"Now then... CHARGE!" Soren blast a gust of wind magic and took out all four shamans and one sword man. Ranulf transform in to his beast cat form and clawed one sword man. And Ike drawin' his sword and started fighting with the leader. As Ranulf was fight the sword man. the sword man reach for the girl. But was hit by Soren's wind magic and stumbled backwards. Then took down by Ranulf's claws. When they were done. Ike was all ready finish with the leader.

"Is everyone hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll live for a another day."

Then all three of them turn to the young lady. "What about you miss? You're not hurt?" As Ranulf extended hand to her. She look at Ranulf then his hand then back to him. _'I guess I own them for saving me. _She then gently griped her hand on his. "Y-y-you sh-sh-should have n-n-no reason to b-be g-gen-gentle l-l-l-like that." As he said when his face went to crimson red. Then he pulled her up too hard which they both collided with each other, Ranulf stumbled back a little, they looked at each eyes other for a minute. 'Till she backed off a-bit.

Then looked at all three of them. "Thank you for saving me." She said as she bowed to them. "You were very lucky that Ranulf heard that fight before we even knew." Soren said in a 'all-most-cold' tone, "Ranulf?" The girl mumbled so quietly at all but the cat beast heard her.

"Oh! Our apologies miss. I'm Ike. This is Soren." The mage did a small bow. "Please to meet you ma 'am." Then she turned her head to the cat beast. "Then your Ranulf?" "Uh, yes miss."

She looked at the three of them a small. With, a sweet smile. "I'm Azzurra."

**Hey, it's me! Just have a few things to say.**

**Just to say that the story take place after Fire Emblem's GBA and PoR's too.**

**timeline is a year after the battle with Nergal. And two months after PoR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I'm back with a new chapter to boot. Before I begin the chapter and the infamous disclaimer, I like to thank Chris Talonflight. Your very sweet guy, and I hope your story "The Deepness" becomes a great hit.**

**Now for the infamous disclaimer every author hates. I do ****NOT**** own Fire Emblem they belong to...Ugh, REMINDER!**

_Fire Emblem: The Holy Dragon_

_Chapter 2_

_Getting Along_

Ike, Soren, Ranulf and Azzurra they new friend, are heading to Bulgar Sacae's capitol and largest city. As Ike just finished set up the tents and Ranulf cooking rabbits that he caught himself. Ike walked up to Ranulf and sat next to him. "Hey Ranulf, hows the meat cooking?" Ike said as he put his hand on the cat beast's shoulders. "Huh, wha-! Oh, Ike I didn't hear you coming."

"Huh? Didn't hear me com-" Ike trailed off only to notice what Ranulf was looking at... It was Soren and Azzurra talking about whatever Tacticians did, strategies about Tellius and Elibe. Knowing the look Ranulf was giving at Soren. "You like her. Don't you Ranulf." Ranulf face want to a deeper shade of red, but said nothing. "It's OK Ranulf-" "OK! OK! IT'S FAR FROM OK!" The cat beast realized that he shouted too loud, then looked to where Azzurra and Soren was. His face went straight to a deeper crimson red color. Seeing what Ranulf done. He turn to his tent and walked into inside without saying a word to them.

A few hours past sense Ranulf went into his tent. Soren got up to get some sleep before his turn for watch duties and Azzurra went to join Ike by the fire. Azzurra saw that Ike was in deep thought about that happen. "did I...did I do something to upset Ranulf?" This caught the Ranger's attention and cut off his thoughts. "Oh, Azzurra! Sorry. I didn't see you there."

Azzurra brought her legs up to her face and use her knees to buried her face in them. Ike know the look she had on. He had to do something. "Wait here Azzurra." Was all Ike said. The unarmed tactician was about to ask why, but the Ranger got up before she could say anything to him.

Ranulf was laying on his bedroll, he just overheard that Azzurra said. _'Man, I blew it big time.'_ just then the cat beast heard the tent flap moved. On instinct he (almost) attack the intruder; but was none other then Ike. "Ike! Ugh, don't ever do that to me. I thought you were thoughts Black Fang guys." "Sorry Ranulf. Sense when did you take precaution serious?" Ike couldn't help it saying it to him. "Not funny Ike. I mean what if-" Ranulf stopped himself from talking then check to see if Azzurra heard him, and she didn't.

Ranulf signed quietly that Azzurra didn't notice. Ike walked silently behind Ranulf and pushed him out of his tent. Ranulf turn to face the Ranger and ask why he pushed him, the only responded he got was...

"If you don't tell her now, you wouldn't get another chance to tell her." With that Ike went over to his tent and sat on a near-by rock, watching for any sign of danger...and the Black Fang.

Ranulf signed, then thought he might as well apologize to Azzurra. As he walked to the bond fire where Azzurra is at. She just stood up then bumped into Ranulf. "R-Ranulf! I didn't know you were there?" _'Just say it Ranulf!'_ "So...What were you and Soren taking 'bout?" _'Damn it, Ranulf! Your blowing it!'_

"Well Tellus mostly...And about your kind too."

"Oh. For a minute...Wait? What?" Ranulf was surprised by what Azzurra said. _'She was talking about me?'_ "What did you learned?"

"Well. actually...I was hoping to go with you to see myself. Is that O.k?" Azzurra asked. _'This is it!'_ "Yes! Couse you can!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Ranulf" Azzurra hugged Ranulf. Ranulf couldn't help it but, by returning her embrace.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Soren said that It's too dangerous for me to sleep alone. Not sure why he said that though." Azzurra explained. "Oh! Okay then." Ranulf said without hesitation. Lead Azzurra to his tent.

As Ike Saw Ranulf and Azzurra went to the the cat beast tent. The wind mage came out. "Sense, when did you play match maker, Soren?" The Ranger asked. "Mostly was playing a awhile. But the she said is true." Ike nod knowing that The Black Fang is still out there.

**That's chappie two. Stay tune for Chapter three.**


End file.
